Magelet
by sylphie3000
Summary: LEMON! okay so this is my first lemon, so don't hate me if you dont like it. a little DainexNumair stuff, please tell me how you like it, if you so wish


**Author's note: this is my first lemon. It may or may not suck (not in that way though) so please don't hate me if you don't like it. i just kinda did it on an impulse so if you don't like this kind of thing then don't read. simple as that.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything in this story; it all belongs to Tamora Pierce.

_-the properties of bloodwater, as dictated by the High Mages of the City of the Gods, are very poisonous to someone with Immortal blood in their veins. If such an abomination is discovered, it is best to kill it immediately. Bloodwater-_

Numair had read this paragraph at least five times before finally just putting the book down. He usually never got so distracted while reading, but a certain something with smoky brown hair and bright blue eyes kept claiming his mind for her own. Again and again he remembered her –every kiss, how she felt against him, the warmth of her body as they slept side by side in the wilderness, the contours of the body he had memorized. When he told her he loved her, just before the battle. It had been weeks, almost two months, and he had hardly seen her. Every moment they could spare they spent together, but it wasn't enough for either of them. A stolen kiss, a secret glance, they weren't enough to hold the fire within him.

He wished that she'd come visit him at night once or twice, but they were both so tired or busy –even at night- that it was next to impossible for either of them. Numair sighed and ran a hand through the hair in his face, pushing it behind his hair. He got up and opened the window, suddenly realizing how stifling it was in his room. Out on the balcony, he looked up at the sky. It was clear tonight, stars blinking and twinkling in the velvet sky. He closed the door, leaving it unlocked, and took hawk form, soaring through the air.

Daine had taken residence somewhere near the forest, and when asked, a couple of owls guided him there. He perched on a branch with a good view into her home. It was barren, with only a couple chairs, a table with a book on it, and a candle, still lit. Daine walked in and picked up the book, flipping to a page near the end. Numair cried out, and the girl looked up, changing her eyes to those of a cat. Seeing him, she dropped the book and rushed outside.

"Numair!" she yelled up to him. He flew down and perched on her shoulder, rubbing his face against hers. She took him into her room inside, then left so he could change. "There are some of your clothes in the dresser, I think. If not, then…um… I have a robe you can borrow. Ask if you need anything," she said to him.

Numair changed back to human shape, completely naked. He stared at the dresser, not knowing which drawer to open. If he opened the wrong one, he might stumble across something he didn't want to, and if he messed something up she might be upset with him. _Oh Goddess…_

"Daine?" he yelled.

"Yes?" she said through the door.

"There aren't any of my clothes here."

"Oh. Um…do you want that robe?" she asked somewhat shyly.

He opened the door a bit and poked his head through the crack. Daine jumped back a bit, blushing. "Or, we could just go to my house. You have clothes there, and so do I. We haven't really talked in a while."

Daine smiled that smile at him, still blushing. "Well look who's getting bold?" she said slyly. The look in her eyes made his heart beat faster, and he couldn't hold back a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

She laughed, flashing white teeth at him. "Good. I was wondering if you were daft, for all your brains."

He changed to hawk form just as Daine opened the door all the way. She smirked at him and changed to a dappled white and brown hawk with unusual blue eyes. He followed her out of the house, using his magic to close the door behind him. They flew together, twisting and turning just for the joy of flying. Owls and crows joined, and it became a flock of birds flying in unison.

When they finally reached his house, he opened the door with a spell and led the way inside. He landed on the floor, changing back to human form. Daine perched on his lower arm, then suddenly she was much heavier than he was anticipating, and a completely naked human in his arms. He stumbled a bit to catch her, laughing. She gently grabbed his face and brought him down for a kiss. He smiled into her lips, and when she traced her tongue around the bottom of his mouth he granted access immediately. She explored his mouth with her tongue, and the warm wetness of it made his heart soar. They had never gone this far before, had never been this exposed with one another before.

He walked over to the bed with her in his arms and placed her down. She immediately scooted over so he could lie down beside her, but he sat against the backboard and pulled her to his lap, so her legs were over the side and her back facing the wall. The friction against his erection was a tortuous pleasure, and he let out a small growl that turned into a barely audible moan. Daine's sharp ears picked it up, and she looked at him, amusement in her eyes. Numair growled again and kissed her fiercely. She tangled her hands in his thick black hair as his lips left hers, trailing kisses down her jaw, neck, collarbone, and finally her breasts. He flipped her over, so he was on top instead. Their eyes met for a heated moment before he lowered his face.

He flicked his tongue over her nipple, making the mound hard. At his touch, she gasped and arched towards him a miniscule amount, but it was all the encouragement he needed to continue. His other hand went to her other breast, caressing and massaging. He could feel her heart against his hand, pounding hard and fast. Eventually he left her bodice, running his teeth over her toned stomach before resting at her inner thigh. She tensed beneath him, anticipating what was about to happen. Numair raised his head, about to ask her if she still wanted to, but when she saw she pushed her hands to his hair and pushed him back down weakly. He smirked slightly, then, wetting his lips, pushed into her folds into her core.

She gasped loudly at the intrusion, unexpectedly bucking her hips towards him, pushing his tongue in farther. He kept a rhythm with her as she bucked and shivered under him. He went faster, pulling her to him. When he flicked his tongue inside her, she tightened around him and came, moaning his name. She shivered and almost yelped when he left her and came up for a passionate kiss. She was the one that broke the kiss this time, plastering loving pecks on his nose, his eyelids, his forehead. Numair found her mouth again, and lifting himself up, poked at her with his erection.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice husky. All she did was nod, to caught up in the moment to respond with her voice.

He pushed into her, stopping when he heard her sharp intake of breath to allow her to adjust. The feeling of her around him was tearing at the tiny thread of control he still had over himself, and it was all he could do to stop himself from giving in and destroying her. When she nodded again, he resumed pushing into her, down to the base of him. She relaxed beneath him and moaned his name softly, closing her eyes. Numair kissed her and began thrusting, each one slightly faster than the last. Their breathing became labored; he was panting, she just couldn't breath from all the pleasure in her body. Her breath was now accompanied by little moans and sighs, his by soft growls and light moans. He could feel himself getting closer, but to avoid embarrassing himself he shoved it back.

He didn't have to wait long. When she came, her eyes flew open and she arched her back against him once more, her arms weak around his neck. She yelled his name into his ear, thrusting her hips even closer to his. He let himself release, shaking and jerking, feeling him fill her. She shuddered at the feeling, and finished, closing her eyes and kissing him softly. He pulled out of her and took her in his arms, protective for some reason. _There she is,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep, _my little Magelet._


End file.
